Something's Gotta Go Wrong
by GRACE5
Summary: DL, of course. Danny and Lindsay are married...just a future fic with angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny and Lindsay but if I did Danny would be in my closet between Booth and Vaughn. lol. But I do own Joey.

Chapter One

Lindsay groaned as she opened the dryer and saw that there were no clothes inside of it. She shook her head and opened the washer to reveal the missing clothes.

"You're father's an idiot." She told the toddler who was playing with his trains on the floor in the living room. She switched the washer on again and headed towards where her son was playing.

"Daddy smart." He giggled as his mother picked him up off the floor and brought him back to the nursery.

"When he wants to be." Lindsay replied and kissed her son's nose. He just giggled as Lindsay set him down on the changing table then turned to the closet behind her. "What should we wear today?" Lindsay asked as she shifted through the clothes. She turned around to the toddler and waited for a response.

"Jeans." He announced as he clapped his hands and watched his mother with his bright blue eyes as she turned and got a pair of jeans out of the dresser.

"Just like your father." Lindsay said as she undressed him and replaced his clothes with jeans and a white tee shirt then put a long sleeve shirt over top.

"Smart." He retorted with a cocky smirk on his face causing Lindsay to laugh out loud. She tickled him then brought him back into her arms as she left the nursery in search of his shoes.

"Where are your shoes Joey?" she asked knowing he wouldn't answer she looked down at him and he look just as confused as her. She set him down so he could go play with his toys while she hunted for the missing Nikes. "Let's see," Lindsay said talking to herself as she headed into the kitchen and looked by the door. Not finding anything she headed down the hall towards the master bedroom and found them sitting outside of the bathroom door. Lindsay just shook her head and returned to the living room to put the shoes on her son. "Now breakfast." Lindsay said helping Joey stand as they headed into the kitchen. She placed him in his high chair then turned and got the cheerios. "Sound good?" Lindsay asked getting a bowl and filling it with cheerios, placing it on his tray then filling his cup with milk and giving it to him. He took a handful of his breakfast and offered it to Lindsay. "No thanks baby, mommy'll get breakfast at work." Joey shrugged his shoulders and ate the cheerios.

Ring Ring

Lindsay groaned and got up to answer the phone. "Hello? Yeah I figured that out when I opened the dryer and there were no clothes." She laughed "Okay see you soon." She laughed again and hung up. Then returned to her son and cleaned up his breakfast and his hands. "Okay, let's go." Lindsay said as she took Joey out of his high chair and placed him on the ground before heading to get his jacket. After they were all bundled up they headed out into the chilly winter.

Elsewhere

"Yo Messer." Don Flack called from down the hall file in hand.

"What?" Danny asked heading into his office Flack close behind.

"Got a case for you." Flack said as he handing him the file and looked around for Lindsay. "Where's the wife?"

"On her way in, she's dropping Joey off at pre-school." Danny said as he took the file from Flack and looked it over. "She should be here any minute."

"Okay, I'll be back in five." He said and left the office. Danny gave him a weird look and brushed it off then sat down at his desk and waited for his wife to show.

"Messer, let's go." Flack said from the door jam. Danny got up and got his jacket off the back of his chair then left with Flack scanning all the other rooms for Lindsay. "She's outside waiting." Danny gave him a weird look and waited for him to continue. "I told her as she was coming in." Danny nodded and walked out the door and headed for the black SUV, smiling as she came into his sight.

"Morning Montana." Danny said and gave her a quick kiss, smirking.

"Morning Messer." She replied with a smirk of her own before hopping in the front seat, forcing Danny to drive as Flack headed for his own car.

"It's okay Montana, I'll drive." Danny said his accent thick as he hopped in the driver's seat. He watched as she flipped through the radio stations. "No country."

"Not fair Messer, I couldn't listen to country last time, this time I can remember your deal?" she asked tilting her head tempting him to fight her on this.

"Whatever, Linds." He smirked as he pulled on of the parking lot. He groaned when he heard Tim McGraw's voice play through the car. Lindsay practically was in love him, and that didn't bother him, what bothered him was country songs made him think.

"I love this song!" Lindsay exclaimed as 'My Little Girl' played.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,   
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a good song and I would have danced with my father to it at our wedding if it wasn't for that one part." Lindsay said as she hummed along. Danny just laughed at her and waited for the part to play.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

"Please Montana your father doesn't think I'm good enough for you." Danny groaned as he remembered the lecture that Perry Monroe had given him the night before his wedding.

"True, but when Joey was born, he liked you." She laughed as she watched what was going on out the window.

"Liked." Danny said as he looked at Lindsay when they came to a stop. "Likes is what you should've said."

"How about you're his favorite out of all his son and daughter in laws?" Lindsay asked with a smirk as she took his hand.

"That's because I live in New York." He said turning and looking at her as he parked the car at the crime-scene. She smirked and leaned over and kissed him.

"You're my favorite, well you're tied for first." She laughed as he kissed her again.

"As long as I'm tied with our son and not Tim McGraw." Danny smirked then groaned when his cell phone went off. He answered, and Lindsay watched as his eyes turned a darker shade and tear up, and his face turn angry. He hung up the phone and didn't say anything but started the car up again.

"Danny, what happened?"

"There's a bomb threat at Joey's pre-school, a real one." Danny said and spun the car heading back towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny morphed into a NASCAR as soon as he had closed his phone and put his seat belt. Yeah Lindsay was terrified that her son's school might explode with him inside of it, but her husband was out of control and that was helping at all.

"Danny…Dan…Dan slow down a bit, I know you're in a rush, but let's not get us killed okay?" she pleaded with him, but he never took his eyes off the road. Soon after they made a screeching left turn causing a taxi almost to ram into the passenger side door. "Daniel!" she screamed at him as she watched the taxi barely avoid there car.

"What!?" he asked aggravated still not looking at her.

"I know your son's your world, but at least try and not get me killed or just let me out so I can run, before your driving turns me into little bits on a taxi's windshield before I get to see my son!" she said her voice getting louder with every word. Now he only looked at her but didn't say anything.

She gave up yelling at him to slow up, he was being stubborn and she understood why. Now she couldn't focus on anything else but their son and whether she would get to see him again, hold him again. Every little bang that she heard she jumped.

It was almost like a movie when they pulled into the pre-school parking lot. Fire trucks everywhere, complete hysteria in the public surrounding the building, sirens so continuous they just blended into the background.

They both got out of the car as soon as possible and looked for anyone who could tell them what was going on.

"Linds!" Danny heard a man yell. He whipped his head around in the direction he heard the voice and in the direction his wife was now heading. 'Linds?' Danny asked glaring at the man. He followed his wife to where the man was standing trying to focus on what he was saying and not pounding his head into the ground for checking out his wife.

"Okay, unknown male called in a bomb threat to this school, no idea why he called it in, but it's personal, I quote 'police brats deserve it', one bomb went off in the west corner of the building, I'm guessing trying to assure that it was real." He said as he pointed to the west end of the building were smoke was coming from. "We don't know what he wants, if there's any trip wires or anything catches like that…right not we're just waiting it out." As soon as he said this Lindsay had walked away and covered her mouth trying to control her emotions. Danny stepped up to the man thinking about socking him in the face but he refrained.

"Wait it out?" Danny asked increasingly aggravated.

"That's all we can do." He said and motioned to go towards Lindsay.

"Eh man, don't even think about out it." Danny said as he walked over to Lindsay and wrapped her up in his arms holding her as she cried assuring her everything was going to be okay.

BANG

They both jumped and their heads whipped towards the school which was now completely in flames smoke coming from every direction. Mothers and Fathers were yelling screaming their kids names, calling out for God to help, and the firefighters rushed in bringing out anyone they could and EMTs awaited for the survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Because Ninde Anaclime left such wonderful reviews for both this story and Eyes and Accent, I thought I'd add the last update.

Chapter Three

After about five firefighters threatened Danny that they would have removed from the scene, he stopped trying to run into the building and just watched as they pulled children and teachers from the building.

Lindsay saw every child that came out of the building and none of them was hers. She was shaking un-controllably, sobbing, and coughing. When she saw little white Nikes she almost jumped out of her skin, but it wasn't Joey, it was some other little boy.

"Danny, Danny I don't see Joey." Lindsay cried as she turned in her husband's arms and cried into his shoulder. He still watched the building and stroked her hair, whispering soothing words to her, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, something he didn't even know was true.

"Mr. Messer? Mrs. Messer?" a young female voice asked as she touched Danny on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her and Lindsay took her head off his shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I'm Shania."

"Joey's teacher." Lindsay finished in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to tell you about what happened to Joey." She said in a shaky voice that was full of sorrow and emotion that neither of the parents could deal with right now. Her body shook as she tried to fight back the nears, and Danny and Lindsay waited for her to continue. "The men, with the bombs, they came in and were yelling and screaming at the kids, it was snack time so it was hard to keep track of them all if there were only two of you, you know? And Joey, he just knew he saw the bombs and he just like knew, I watched him and he looked me dead in the eyes and headed into the office, showing the men silently that they couldn't win, and he dialed the phone, I think he called 911 and then." She was now shaking full force as she tried to continue knowing she had, she had to let the parents know. "And then he hung up and hopped off the chair, and pulled the fire alarm, sending the kids into a panic, that I guess he knew the bombers couldn't control. Some kids I heard made to the neighbors next door, safe and sound, But Joey they saw him standing under the fire alarm and just took him, and he screamed and fought kicking one of the guys in the crotch, hitting the other in noise, and the next thing I know there is a bang, it wasn't the bomb, that went off later." She finished and didn't wait for the parents reaction she walked away towards her husband they assumed.

"O My God." Lindsay said as she fell to her feat, Danny next to her gathering her in his arms, trying to calm her hysterical state.

"Lindsay that doesn't mean something bad happened, that just means he listened to what we taught him, call, scream, fight. Lindsay, hey hey look at me." Danny said bringing a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Yeah it could turn out the worst, but lets just keep hope for the best."

Hospital

They had been forced to sit out in the waiting room, no information at all, people were rushing all around them focused intently on their task at hand and nothing or no one else. He had held her hand the whole time, never letting go, knowing if he did then that might be it, he might loose her forever in her own world of thought and guilt and grief.

They sat there waiting to be instructed to either the morgue or a hospital room, and even if you were instructed to a hospital room that didn't mean you got to see your baby alive, that just mean you get to see them one more time, not on a medal slab.

He rested his head back against the chair and stared at the ceiling, no they hadn't seen Joey come out, but they hadn't been watching the whole time, his teacher came over and had their full attention, then they cried together and watched but there were so many people and their vision was blurred.

"Montana?" Danny asked as he sat forward and looked at her, she opened her eyes and just gazed into his for a minute, the same blue eyes her son had, the same blue eyes she looked into this morning while she was getting ready for work and getting Joey ready for school.

"Yeah?" she finally said running her finger along his five o'clock shadow.

"I love you." He said and kissed her temple. It just needed to be said, he hadn't said it all day so far, he had the late late shift last night 12am-8pm. Both his son and wife had been asleep when he left so he hadn't said it to either one of them all day, well he said but neither one of them heard it being they were asleep.

"I love you too." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Messer?" a doctor called out and the nurses station, they both knew the look on the doctors face, and they cried, they cried real hard.

Cemetery

It'd become a Sunday morning routine to stop by the cemetery and visit him, bringing flowers every time they came.

He was buried under a tree, in the shade, Danny didn't know why it just felt right, protect him from the heat of the sun since he'd dealt with so much heat before he died.

"Daddy?" came a little voice as he lifted his head off his father's shoulder.

"Yeah, bub? Danny asked as he removed his gaze from the stone and looked at the little boy in his arms, his eyes reflecting back at him.

"Did he like baseball?" he asked as his mother put the flowers down.

"No, No he liked basketball more." Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh," was all he said and laid his head back down on his father's shoulder.

After a little while the family walked off back to their car. Danny driving, Lindsay riding shot-gun and Joey in the back, in his car seat, safe and sound.

Yeah, they cried tears of joy that day at the hospital after the bombing. That bang the teacher heard was Joey attempting to throw a baseball at the window to break it.

Danny took one last look at his brother's grave before putting the car in drive and taking off, silently promising to be back next week.

Yeah, Louie Messer was in the shade because he always had so much heat coming from the cops, loan sharks, and the pressure to protect his little brother.


End file.
